Electromechanical thermostats are known to comprise a bulb sensing element containing a fluid capable of expanding and contracting due to temperature changes, causing the sudden actuation of a switch system connecting or disconnecting the heat source. Electromechanical thermostats of this type comprise a rotary knob with which the user can define the temperature set point, said knob establishing the activation point of the switch system.
On the other hand, electronic thermostats are known to comprise a set point reader and a temperature sensor measuring the oven temperature at all times. They compare by means of a controller the oven temperature and the set point temperature and the different heat sources of the oven are connected or disconnected depending on said comparison.
Electronic thermostats generally comprise a touch keyboard for entering the temperature set point, although electronic thermostats in which a rotary knob is used for introducing the temperature set point are also known. Document FR2714960A1, for example, discloses an electronic thermostat comprising a rotary knob coupled to an end of a shaft, the opposite end being coupled to a potentiometer.